Valentine's day
by rista07d
Summary: Randy really hates Valentine's day and doesn't celebrate it, but what about his lover Cody? Does he feel the same? Slash


**Warnings: Slash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, just my imagination.**

**A/N: Ok this is a Valentine's story I wrote last year and is actually only the fourth fic I have ever written, so please keep that in mind. Also this isn't beta'd and my first language isn't English, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Randy Orton was walking through the lobby of the hotel the Raw Roster was staying in. Annoyed that everywhere around him there seem to be couples in love. Which wasn't surprising really since tomorrow was Valentine's day and everyone seem to want to show just how much in love they were. Randy himself however didn't give shit about the stupid day and never had either. He found it a total waste of money to be honest. But people didn't seem to realize that the things they bought were suddenly more expensive than they normally were, just because it was Valentine. True he didn't have to worry about money since he earned more than enough, but that didn't mean that he was gonna pay more than necessary. Or in this case almost the double of the normal price.

Walking towards the elevator he saw one of his Legacy members, Ted Dibiase hugging and kissing his wife Kirsten, who had obviously just arrived. Kirsten was just one of the many wife's that came to visit her husband for Valentine's day this year. Shaking his head slightly he was was glad that his lover Cody Rhodes understood that he didn't do Valentine and although the younger man at first had disagreed with it, accepted it now.

The 'ping' that announced that the elevator had arrived pulled him out of his thoughts and he was ready to get in. He was however startled when he saw his lover standing in it when the doors opened.

"Oh hey Randy, you're back already?" Cody said surprised, but with a smile as he got out of the elevator and gave his lover a kiss.

He nodded. "Yeah, the interview ended earlier than I expected. Where are your going?" He asked, when he noticed Cody was wearing his coat.

"Me and Evan were planning on getting something to eat, wanna come?" His lover answered.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. Besides I want to get away from all those overly in love couples" he told the younger man, while gesturing annoyed to the people around him.

"Come on Ran it's almost Valentine's day, what do you expect" Cody said with a tiny smile.

"Well I don't give a shit about Valentine and can't wait for it to be over" he grumbled, while glaring at the couples around him. If he hadn't he would have seen his lovers face fall. Of course Cody knew the older man hated Valentine, but still a small bit of him had hoped that they could celebrate it too, just like every other couple did. Sighing softly he realized he should have known better

"I seriously don't understand why people are suddenly so in love, just because it is almost Valentine's day" Randy spoke again, not paying any attention to his lover. "Like that couple by the door. Yesterday they were yelling at each other in the middle of the god damn lobby, about how they wanted to separate and look at them now, sucking each others face's like there is no tomorrow" he sneered.

Cody bit his lip. "I have to go, bye" he managed to say, before quickly walking past Randy. Blinking rapidly against the tears that had welled up in his eyes. He wanted to be like that couple so badly ….Ok without the fighting. But he wanted to be so in love and show it like everyone else was doing these last couple of days. However hearing his lover talk like that he knew there wasn't even the slightest bit of a chance it would happen. So holding back his tears he quickly left the hotel.

"You're hurting him, you know." A voice behind Randy -who still stared at the door Cody just left through- said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked confused as he turned to face his best friend, John Cena.

"Don't you see it, Randy? Cody might tell you that he's ok with not celebrating Valentine's day, but the truth is he wants to be like those couples around you that you seem to hate so much. He wants to show you and the world just how much he loves you" John explained calmly.

"It doesn't have to be Valentine to show someone you love them" Randy said. Obviously not getting the point.

John sighed. "I know, but Valentine's day is about showing it just a little bit extra than normally" John tried to explain. "And for some reason showing everyone else how in love you are" he followed with a roll of his eyes.

Randy smirked a little, but nodded. "So is Mrs. Cena coming too" he asked.

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she arrives in an hour."

"And here I thought you hated Valentine's day too. Almost just as much as I did" Randy teased.

Truthfully John himself wasn't a big fan of Valentine's day either, but celebrated it anyway, because it made his wife happy and he would do just about anything to see that bright smile on her face after he gave her her Valentine's present. That smile made it all worth it.

"Well sometimes you just have to push your own feelings aside and think about the other. If it would be up to me, I wouldn't celebrate Valentine's day. But Liz finds it important, so we celebrate it and besides she doesn't care if I give her an expansive or cheap gift, she cares about the gesture" John told his friend. "So what I'm saying is, maybe you should push your hate towards Valentine's day aside, because it would make your Cody happy if you celebrated it."

"But Cody doesn't want to celebrate it John, he agrees with me" Randy said with a frown.

John shook his head. "I saw how his face fell just moments ago Randy, while you were busy glaring at the people around you. So yeah he might say that he agrees with you and you don't have to celebrate it, but have you ever thought that maybe he's only saying it to make you happy?" the older man said, confronting him.

"Well no" Randy said thoughtfully. His heart clenched at the possibility that John might be right. Had he really been so blind that he didn't see that his boy, his Cody was hurting? Yeah Cody hadn't agreed with him when they first talked about Valentine's day, but he had thought that in the end they were on the same page. But if he was honest, he hadn't really paid much attention to Cody when it came to Valentine's day. Most of the times he was too busy glaring at those sick making, overly in love couples to do so. So was it really possible that he didn't see that his sweet Cody was hurting, while he didn't notice it? That idea made his heart clench ever more. Had he been too selfish to see what his Cody really wanted?

"You see my point now?" John questioned softly. Noticing that the younger man was already beating himself up about it.

"Did I …Did I really hurt him?" Randy whispered. The stunned question almost to soft to hear.

"I think you did Ran."

Those words almost broke his heart. He had promised himself when he and Cody got together, that he would protect him and to never hurt him and he had failed. Taking a deep breath he knew that there was only once thing he could do and that was making it up to his baby-boy, big time.

John seemed to know what his friend was thinking and asked, "Want me to help you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, if that's ok."

"Of course it is. Ran you are my best friend and Cody became like a little brother to me. I would do anything to keep you two happy and together, because you belong together" John told him with a grin.

It was rare for Randy to show his real emotions in public, but he couldn't stop it after John's words and with slightly watery eyes, he pulled his best friend in a tight hug.

John smiled and hugged him back. "Well than, I have to get Liz from the airport now, but as soon as I get back we can make plans on what to do, ok?" the older man said as he let go.

"Wouldn't Mrs. Cena mind?" Randy questioned.

John shook his head. "She has a soft spot for Cody" he grinned, earning a growl from Randy. "Relax Mr. Viper, it's like me a brotherly love and nothing more. No one is going to steal your precious Cody."

* * *

About two hours later Randy found himself in John's hotel room staring in shock at John's wife as she was ranting at him.

"I can't believe you! How could you be so stupid. How could you hurt him, him of all people" Elizabeth Cena almost yelled at him.

"I thing he get's the point hunny" John said, chuckling on how protective his wife was over someone she barely knew, but had liked since the moment she met him.

"Good" Liz huffed. "Now have you thought about how you are going to make it up to him?"

"Yeah I have" Randy said and told them what he had in mind.

"Not bad Orton. I thing it will work" Liz nodded in agreement. "So let's get to work then."

* * *

It was the morning of Valentine's day and now everywhere there were happy couples in love and Cody hated it. He hated it, because he wanted to be like them so badly. He wanted to let the world know how much he loved Randy. Biting his lip he forced the tears that welled up in his eyes again back. He just couldn't understand why the older man hated Valentine's day so much.

He had left the hotel room he shared with his lover earlier to get some air. But honestly he just didn't want to deal with the older man at the moment. Yet a part of him wanted to go back and tell Randy the truth. The truth that he wanted to celebrate Valentine's day so badly, but yet he didn't and kept his mouth shut, because he was just too afraid of losing the older man.

"Hey Cody, wait up." He heard someone call from behind him. Turning he saw Elizabeth Cena run towards him with a smile. "Hey Coddles, how are you doing?" she asked as she pulled him in a hug.

"I'm fine, I guess." He gave her a small smile. "What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be with John? It's Valentine's day after all."

"John really wanted to hit the gym and called Randy, so those two will be there for like the next hour or so" Liz told him.

"What is it with those guys and not wanting to miss a day in the gym" Cody asked with a shake of his head.

"They are getting older and are scared that if they don't train their body's will become all wrinkled and old" Liz teased giggling, making Cody laugh too at just the idea of Randy and John with wrinkled old body's. "There's the smile I wanted to see" Liz said, linking her arm through his. "So what are you doing down here yourself exactly?"

"Wanted to go for a walk, get some fresh air" he told her with a little shrug.

"Want some company?" Liz asked and he nodded. Together they left the hotel.

* * *

A little over an hour later Cody and Liz were standing in the elevator up. The two of them had a nice relaxing walk, while talking and laughing. They were still chatting happily when the elevator doors opened on the floor were Liz had to get out.

"So this is my stop" Liz smiled. "It was nice to see and talk to you again Cody. Hopefully I'll see you again before I leave."

"Yeah hopefully and it was good to see you too. And if I don't see you again, have a good flight home" Cody said before Liz got out and with a last wave to Cody, she disappeared.

Cody let himself fall back against the elevator wall. Spending time with Liz had been nice and it had made him forget about his troubles for a little while. But now he had to go back to the hotel room he shared with mister I-hate-Valentine's day.

He paused for a moment outside the door and sighed, before actually getting in. To his surprise he found that the room was dark and the curtains were closed. "Randy" he called wary as he tried to look around, but he couldn't see anything. Searching for the light switch, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped itself around his waist as a soft kiss was placed on his neck. Immediately Cody knew it was his lover.

"Close your eyes" the older man whispered in his ears and Cody instantly obeyed, to confused to do anything else.

Randy pushed on the button on the remote he had in his hands and the curtains opened, making the room bade in the February sun. "Open your eyes baby" he whispered again.

Cody opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light before looking around the room. He gasped at what he saw. In the middle of the room stood a table, which was laid out for an extensive brunch and in the middle of the table stood a vase with one red rose in it.

Stunned he got out of Randy's arms to get a closer look at the table, before turning to look at his lover. "Randy what...?" He tried to understand what was happening, but was too shocked to really say anything.

"Happy Valentine's day baby" the Viper smiled at his younger lover and before he could realize it, Cody had thrown himself into his arms, sobbing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Cody whispered against the older man's throat as he was almost going insane with joy. He couldn't believe Randy had actually done this for him, or at all.

Smiling happily Randy pulled his lover closer to him and hugged him back. "It's all for you baby, all for you." As he realized John had been right, it was all worth it when you got a reaction like he just got from Cody.

Pulling his head back Cody placed a soft kiss on Randy's lips, before looking at his lover. "I thought you hated Valentine's day?"

"I do, but it's what you want and what makes you happy and that is far more important" Randy told him with a smile and Cody could see in the older man's eyes that Randy meant every word.

Smiling brightly he questioned, "How did you do all this?" Gesturing back at the table.

"I had a little help from John and of course Liz helped with distracting you" Randy smirked.

"Remind me to thank them later" Cody smiled before kissing his lover again.

Randy deepened the kiss for a moment, but then pulled back. "Let's eat before some of the food get's cold."

Nodding Cody smiled and let Randy lead him to the table. But before he sat down he kissed Rand again. "I love it, thank you and I love you."

"I love you too baby, happy Valentine's day" Randy said smiling, before the sat down and enjoyed their brunch. Cody's smile not once leaving his face.

**FIN**

**A/N: So let me know what you think and remember reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
